Christmas Hearts Festival
by Purial Nakir
Summary: There is a Christmas Hearts Festival in Konoha. Hinata is finally going to Confess her love for Naruto! Or is she? What two people get in the way? I you don't like GaaHina, don't read!


_**DISCLAIMER- **I DO NOT own Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, or Sakura. The only person I own is Mr. Kulcha. That's it.  
_

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

The older, stronger blue haired, pearl eyes girl walked out of her house. She's been waiting for this day for two years now, when they mentioned the "Christmas Hearts Festival". This festival is for the teenagers of Konoha, or any other place, to confess their love for the person they've had their eyes on. She was determined to get him tonight!

_____

Hi, my name's Hinata Hyuuga. As you have already read, I've been waiting for this festival for a long time! I'm 18 now, which is the age you have to be to go to this festival, and I'm getting the guy I like tonight!!! Oh! Are you wondering who I'm talking about? I'm talking about the almighty, gorgeous, and strong man I love, Naruto Uzumaki! Tonight is the night I get to confess my love for him!

--

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

I walked into a shop nearby to pick up a dress I had ordered for tonight.

"It will be out shortly, Hyuuga-san," the man behind the counter said and went back to looking through some old files.

There was a boy with blood-red hair in there. "Sabaku," the old man called out. The blood-red haired boy stood, grabbed the bag, and walked out quickly. I watched him leave, he glanced over at me, and I turned away, blushing a bit. I must admit, he was pretty cute.

I sat down beside some weird plant thing. I didn't know what it was called, but it looked creepy. I scooted over a seat. A few minutes later, the man called out 'Hyuuga-san'. I got up, walked towards the counter, took the dress, and payed him. I walked back out and ran home. I just _had _to go try it on!

I opened the door to my house and ran up to my room. I slipped off my clothes and slipped the dress on. It was a black dress with long sleeves that faded into a dark purple at the bottom and at the end of the sleeves. It had a little ribbon wrapped around it that was white, and had a couple black flowers on the ribbon. I didn't notice until now, but there where some black heels at the bottomw of the bag with a note inside them. I picked them up and looked at the note. It read, "You're always here, Hinata, and I think you deserve these shows more than anyone else. Hope you like them, because they were free! Don't tell anyone though, not evern your dad or Neji. I mean it now! Have fun tonight! Signed, Mr. Kulcha" I studied the note again for a moment and smiled at it. That's the first time he's ever called me Hinata. I really have to thank him sometime, but not now. The festival starts in two hours, and it was already 4!

I took off the dress and ran to my shower. I ran some water and then got in. The bath was nice and steamy. It helped me become less tense, which is what I needed. The shower will take about an hour...

_____

The red headed, strong boy walked around the crowded town of Konoha. He was dreading this day from the start. This festival was probably the wrost thing he's going to go to this year. His sister made him go to the suit store to pick himself up a suit she ordered. When he got there, he saw a blue haired, pearl eyed girl. He thought she was kind of cute...

--

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

I grabbed the dreadful suit and laid it down on the bed, stripping my clothes off in my room. I put the suit on and sighed. Gosh, it was weird looking. Why did I have to look nice? I'm going to this because my sister made me. Isn't that enough? Apparently not. She told me I might meet a cute girl there that I like. I already saw one cute girl today, and she payed me no attention. Well, I saw her watching me walk out, but that's it. Nothing special... I mean, it's not like I liked her...

I took the suit off and climbed in the shower. 30 more minutes until the festival. Great...

_____

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

I put the dress on and fixed myself up. I was ready to see Naruto. I made sure I looked nice enough, first, so I went to Neji's room.

-_Knock, knock, knock_- He answered the door and looked at me. I didn't have to ask the question.

"You look nice, Hinata-sama," he said and he slipped his jacket on and came out of his room, closing the door behind him. We walked down the stairs and opened the door to leave. We walked out and it was kind of dark out, it being 5:50. We walked in silence all the way there and split apart when we entered.

There were tons of people there. I smiled and began to look for Naruto. Some of the guys looked at me and smiled, then turned back again. I blushed, and smiled a bit. One person stuck out as I was walking fast, but I didn't know why he did. It was that same red-headed boy from before. I blushed when I looked at him, but I didn't care for it much, just kind of wondered why I blushed. He turned towards me, and I just noticed I was about to walk towards him for no reason. I forced myself to walk back the way I was going, but my eyes stayed locked with his. I shook my head and looked back at the spot. He wasn't there. I didn't know where he went, but it stung a little, knowing he was gone. I shrugged it off and continued my journey for Naruto. I saw a bunch of blonde headed people, but I didn't see any Naruto's. I sighed, and decided it could wait for awhile. I could go look for that red-head. _Wait, why am I talking about the red-head so much? _I thought. I pondered this a moment, but couldn't think of a reason. I shrugged and walked around again. I saw him again, and he looked at me with soft eyes. I didn't know why, but I wanted to talk to him. I walked over to him. I tripped on my way, and he was pretty far. Before I knew it, he was there, holding me. He has caught me, and I blushed.

"Gomen ne!" I said and looked up at his face. He had no sign of emotion, and I blushed harder.

"Heh," was all that I heard from him. He put me back on my feet and looked at him.

"I-I'm Hy-Hyuuga, Hinata." I said to him and smiled nervously.

"Gaara," was all he said. He looked into my eyes again. His were stern and hard at first, but I locked mine with his and they went to soft and delicate.

"You have beautiful eyes," I accidentally said out loud. I cupped my hands over my mouth and blushed ferociously. He looked at me and I saw his cheek's grow a really light pink. So pink, I could barely see it.

He walked closer to me, grabbing my wrist ever so lightly. I blushed ferociously again and he leaned towards me so slowly. He stopped in a spot and let go of my wrist and turned to walk away.

"Come back," I said. This escaped my lips without even thinking. He stopped and turned back around. He stood close to me, looking to his right. I turned my head in that direction. Who I saw was Naruto. I blushed majorly and turned my head a little and accidentally grabbed Gaara's wrist. He looked down at me and I let go. He almost smirked but, saw Naruto coming and the smirk went away.

"Hey, GUYS!!" he said and put his arm around Gaara. "Hey, Bud!"

"Get off of me, kitsune," he said and threw his arm off. Naruto laughed a bit and smiled at him.

"Naruto!" it was Sakura.

"Coming, Darling!! Bye Gaara, Hinata." He said and ran off in that direction.

_D...Darling...? _I thought. Tears sprang into my eyes and I covered my eyes with my hands. Gaara looked down at me and frowned a bit. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at him. Somehow, I don't knwo how, but my hand went up to his. I blushed and put it down.

"Gomen ne, Gaara-kun, but I-I have to g-go!" I told him and I began to run off. I looked back a little to see him. He was walking in my direction but not running. I turned my head back to the direction I was headed.

I ran straight into the forest. I sat down at a tree and I curled up into a ball, wrapping my arm's around my knees. I sat for about five minutes, then lifted my head to look at the sky. I opened my eyes and jumped up to my feet, being startled by Gaara standing in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah..." I responded.

"I'm starting to guess you were in love with Naruto, am I right?" he held a blank face, but I could tell he cared.

"Y-yeah," was all I was able to say right now.

He grabbed both of my hands, and I blushed, looking up at him. "G-Gaara-kun..."

"You don't need Naruto. You deserve better. I you fall in love with someone who will pick you up and then leave you stuck on that same branch for years, and goes running off with another person just when you bundle up enough corage to say 'I Love You,' then you deserve more then that." Gaara said this to me as if he had known me for years... I looked into his eyes to see if they were soft and gentle. They mad and sad and the same time. They also seemed a bit... Loving.

I lifted up for some odd reason and leaned in to kiss him. I stopped my self before I got to close, which was still too close, but i was there. A centimeter and a half is still to close, but he didn't seem to mind.

I went back to my regular size and he came down and whispered in my ear. "Do you want to finish this horrible feeling you have?" he asked, staying at my ear. I nodded, not knowing what was to happen next.

He came to my face, a centimeter away, and I blushed.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking into my pearl eyes. I looked back into his, and what I saw made me cry almost. I looked so pitiful after crying. But, I nodded again, anyways. He leaned in, kissing me with tenderness and passion. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. In fact, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he layed his hands on my waist gently.

When we finally left go for air, he looked into my eyes, leaning his forehead against mine. I looked back into his, begging for more. His eyes answered yes and he kissed me more.

We let go for air again and he went back a little. "May I tell you something...?" he asked.

"Hai, Gaara-kun," I told him. He looked at me and went to my ear.

"I Love You," he whispered and drug back again, brushing his lips across my cheek before going back completely. My eyes widened, my heart stopped, and my throat was clogged. All I could do was stare at him. He looked at me and sighed. He took his hands back from waist, thinking I meant disapproval. "I knew I should have never came here." he mumbled to himself. I shook my head.

"Wait, Gaara-kun! Wait!!!" I said and ran up to him. I tugged his arm, spinning him around for me to hug him. "I... I Love You, too..." I smiled and a tear rolled down my face, and he whipped it away instantly. He hugged me, and whipped my face clean with some cloth. I smiled and we walked back to the festival, hand-in-hand, and we had all the fun we could.

_**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

**Purial: **_Sooo? What did you think? Comment and Rate! I might make more One Shots!_


End file.
